Annoying Kristijan
Annoying Kristijan is a series started October 9, 2009 with all the main characters with the comedy of many annoying puns and starring: Annoying Kristijan. In many things Kristijan annoys food to death constantly with his annoying puns,sounds,jokes and just about every thing he passes on. Full name:Annoying Kristijan Airing date: 9th October 2009 Created by: Niko Banks Directed by: Kristijan Matijević Producer: Isabel Aanes Executive producer: Leonarda Matijević Episodes:40( List of episodes) Characters: Main: *Kristijan: A human that annoys food to death constantly and annoys his friends sometimes, but he mostly wants to confuse Orange to no end. *Kate:Kristijan's best friend and doesn't mind if Kristijan sometimes annoys her,also wants to rebel against Orange to teach Orange a lesson for rivaling against Kristijan. *Magic:Kate's German Shepherd and also doesn't mind being annoyed like the rest of Kristijan's friends that is also ahead of Orange's annoying puns. *Panda:As Kristijan's companion like Kate and Magic,Panda certainly hates Orange's rivalry and doesn't need to picture Orange as an assertive fool. *Danny:Magic and Danny have result for a big friendship and Danny ignores Orange,sometimes joins Kristijan and friends in rivalry against Orange. *William:Best friends with Kristijan and other friends,William hates Orange constantly like others and doesn't want to be angry(save against Orange's rivalry). *Mela:Cool,calm and assertive, Mela expands fun and amazement and helps her best friend Balloon.Mela doesn't like Orange at all just like the others. *Balloon:Balloon helps her best friend Mela and is truely happy, but when Orange's on the scene, Balloon immediately joins Kristijan and others to fight off Orange. Supporting: *Leonarda:Kristijan's sister and not happy when Orange is around,R-rated she is the left side of the brain of Kristijan's annoying Union for more help. 'Minor:' *Orange: Kristijan's annoying rival known also with annoying stuff. *Pear: Orange's best friend,a bartlett pear that is angry at Kristijan and his friends. *Midget Apple:A little red delicious apple that is the size of a midget,hates being called ,,Midget Apple'', and prefers to be called Little Apple.'' *Marshmallow: Little,happy, squeaky-voiced Marshmallow and Midget Apple's best friend. *Passion Fruit: A passion fruit,or just ,,Passion'',Passion Fruit is in love with Orange and Pear,and really hates Kate and especially Kristijan.'' *Grapefruit: The big muscle of Orange's group,Grapefruit hates all of rivals that are placed on Orange, him and Orange's friends. *Apple: A little jokey fruit that is big and red. *Lemon: Not a Y-E-L-L-O-W consuption,just an yellow, regular fruit of sourness. *Strawberry: A sweet red punky fruit that has never been cut up in the series. *Tomato: A red vegetable that Kristijan claims as a fruit. *Carrot: Not happy of Kristijan's annoying puns,Carrot wants to leave the kitchen. *Lettuce: Hello,nope,that's Lettuce shown one time in the show. *Cucumber:The green and coolest food in the kitchen. *Cheese:A piece of cheese that is annnoyed by Kristijan and has suicidal thoughts. *Fortune cookies:The two fortune cookies that have been appearing in the episode ,,The Fortune Cookies''.'' Recurring: *Knife: A tough kitchen tool that chops all food at the end of Kristijan's annoying when Kristijan pronounces ,,Knife!.'' When Kristijan doesn't like an object he often says: "You're an apple!.Watch out, Kristijan doesn't like been called a garbage can. The rivalry between Kristijan and Orange is very strong, the ultimate weapon is:annoying!'' Category:Article list Category:Series